


【绎夏】枝上留夏

by Deerpeach



Category: One Direction
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22490254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deerpeach/pseuds/Deerpeach
Relationships: 情侣
Kudos: 6





	【绎夏】枝上留夏

再次sp预警 不喜请直接退出。  
——————————————  
单独剧情与原走向无关  
私设：严嵩父子倒台不久，陆绎升锦衣卫都指挥使与今夏等人南下巡游至江南一处。

陆绎双手背后低着头在房内来回踱步，一副心事重重的样子。门口站着的岑福看得出来大人此刻非常生气，否则不会从中午回来到现在一言不发。想起今早上的场面，岑福在心里为他顶头上司的媳妇儿袁今夏袁捕头捏了一把冷汗。

事情还要从前几日说起。

陆绎一行人原本是便衣南下游玩，说白了就是陪今夏散心的，奈何年关将至，当初四散流窜的倭寇平常没得机会作乱，再不趁此时捞些财物傍身，恐怕连这个年都撑不过去。在逃倭寇现身的消息不胫而走，不知怎的就传到了陆绎和今夏的耳朵里。

今夏之前升官摇身一跃变成了总捕头，有些案子不必她亲自出面去查也没什么人敢劳烦她，像之前自己被使唤的那样喊小捕头去就成，平日里林菱和师父看她看的紧，北镇抚司的命案有陆绎坐镇她就更不可能有机会插手过问，长此以往今夏在京城里都快憋出病了。

这件事陆绎没打算瞒着她，此处倭寇的大头和老巢当年被端的一干二净，剩下在逃的那些小喽啰成不了什么气候。只是今夏毕竟是个姑娘家，她那些三脚猫的功夫当捕快查个案还好使，对上成群结伴的盗匪可占不了什么便宜。所以陆绎再三叮嘱她不要乱跑，安心在宅子里等他回来就行，还叫了岑福守在她身边。

结果就在岑福打盹伸懒腰的那么一瞬间，就让袁今夏给溜了。

岑福还能怎么办，陆绎去查的时候没告诉今夏他的去向然而岑福是知道的，知晓今夏追踪术一流找人不在话下，岑福连忙快马加鞭赶往陆大人所在，想着运气好还能在半路上截住她。

然而事与愿违，陆绎和岑福等了约小半个时辰今夏才到。

望着一脸担忧的陆绎，今夏一如既往地狗腿，她磨蹭到他跟前心虚地说，“我这不是放心不下你所以才跟过来看看嘛。”

陆绎无奈地叹了口气把她揽到身旁，“倭寇数量比我想象的要多一点，前面就是他们的大本营，剩下的人基本上都藏在那儿了，官兵很快就到，一会儿你往我和岑福身后躲，别傻愣愣的往前冲听见没？”

“听你的都听你的。”今夏小鸡啄米般点头。

倭寇个个手持大刀面相凶狠，拼起命来比之前那些中了毒的狂人还有过之而无不及，陆绎和岑福抽出腰间锋利的佩刀把今夏护在后面，今夏也就瞅瞅时机朝那些人开上一枪。许是神经绷得太紧，今夏没注意屋子后面蹑手蹑脚溜出来一个人，那人手起时刀光跃入陆绎视线，亏的陆绎反应迅速，他转身拉开今夏，手中尖锐的长刀径直没入倭寇身躯立时毙命。

之后陆绎再没松开攥紧她的手，二人共骑一马回到住处后便是现在这副模样。

“岑福。”正在跑神的岑经历被屋内老大的声音拉了回来。

“属下在。”岑福恭敬地作揖。

“回去后自己去刑堂领二十板子。”

“是。”

人没看好是他失职，二十板子已是陆绎格外开恩。岑福松了口气。

陆绎没有下一步指示，而是迈着大步走到院子里在几株光秃秃的柳树前转圈，最后伸手折下一根细细的枝条，直径还没有一颗珍珠大，他仔细的摘去偏桠小刺后又在石栏上把枯枝磨光滑了，才把它拎到手里跟岑福说，“去把今夏给我叫过来，然后你在外面守着就行。”

“是。”岑福顺从的应了。

抬头时他悄悄瞥了一眼大人手里那玩意儿，在脑海里默默和刑堂又宽又厚的红木板子做了个对比，得出一个结论：大人绝对一视同仁铁面无私，他苦着脸发誓。

大人折那玩意儿只是想给夫人挠个痒痒，绝不是真的想给她教训，真的。

岑福来叫今夏的时候她就有一种不好的预感，前脚刚迈进房子后面岑福就严严实实关上了门，再一看到桌上摆着的那根枝条和小盒子，心里只剩下一个声音：完了。

“大…大人。”今夏手放到后面使劲的揪着衣服，面上很是讨好。

陆绎“嗯”了一声后也不废话，直接上前打横抱起她，让今夏平趴在榻上给她小腹底下垫了块软软的锦缎枕头。今夏深觉危险试图起身，却被陆绎用枯枝轻轻点了点臀部后不敢再动。

“大……大人，那个咱有话好好说是不是，不是非得动手嘛。”

陆绎扶额，“出门前我说什么了？我好好说你好好听了吗？”

“我下次听，我下次一定听。”今夏举双手保证。

“那下次再说下次的吧。”陆绎俯身解开她的腰带，把外裤连带着亵衣一起脱了下来，今夏的整个臀部都暴露在空气里，凉嗖嗖的。

“呜…大人您饶了我吧…”还未开打小可怜就求饶了。

“趴好。”

陆绎在空气中甩了两下枯枝发出咻咻的声音，又抽在自己手上试了试力度，随后才带着风声打在今夏小屁股上，落下的时候又收了两分力。

“咻啪！”

“嗷…呜”趴在榻上的今夏哀嚎。

她白净的臀部只是浅浅一条红痕，陆绎动动手腕又添上去几点红。

“咻啪！”

“大人，疼，大人，我错了大人。”

陆绎照着臀峰又抽了几下，板着一张脸问“错哪儿了？”

“我…我不该偷偷跑出去给大人添麻烦呜呜呜”

“咻啪！”枝条还在落下。

“我什么时候说过你给我添麻烦了，”陆绎撸起袖子露出小半截手臂，摁了摁太阳穴说“你说你打得过那些倭寇吗，那会儿多危险你知道吗，你要是有点什么事你让我怎么办，嗯？”

“我错了大人，我真的知道错了。”今夏乖巧的趴在榻上老实挨打，陆绎的反问让她想起有一次大杨上药时忍不住嗔怪她说“你说说你，不就是仗着天塌下来了有人顶着才敢这么乱来么？”

小时候她在街坊打架，不管输赢都有养父母哄着撑着，闯了再大的祸也不过一顿责骂和捶楚。后来进了六扇门师父悉心教导，每次出任务有危险大杨都挡在自己前面。再后来……有了陆绎，陆绎更是与她同生共死，宽阔的胸膛为她撑起一方坚实的天地。

她可不就是这么有恃无恐的么。

想着想着，眼泪就不受控制的从眼眶里跑了出来，今夏心里一抽一抽的疼，摆好姿势乖乖挨打。

看着榻上的小家伙掉了眼泪，陆绎仅有的那点火气也都被磨得粉碎，手中的枝条停了下来问“打疼了？”声音里溢满心疼和不忍。

今夏摇了摇脑袋抹了把眼泪，“我真的知道错了，大人您打吧我挨的住。”

这哪里是她挨不挨得住的问题，是看到媳妇儿这可怜兮兮的模样陆绎怎么也下不去手了，更何况惩罚从来都只是手段，而非目的。

他扔了手里的枝条坐在床边慢慢揉着今夏红红的屁股，小面积的浅红上交错着几条微微凸起的红痕，心想这小家伙总能准确无误的戳中他的软肋，“知错就不打了，以后真的不许再这么莽撞了。”

今夏抽了抽鼻子，答应他“不会了大人。”说罢便努力朝向他张开双臂。

陆绎嘴角勾起一个温和的笑，把人捞起来抱在怀里抬手拭去她眼角的泪。看到今夏衣襟上绣着的粉色花朵图案，像极了那年在街头一碗小面氤氲出的薄薄雾气里映着飘飘欲坠的花雨。那时她向自己摊开带花的手，眉眼含笑。而那一瞬间陆绎忘却了所有嘈杂的感知，只觉得人比花美。

媳妇能闯祸又何妨，左右他才是这天下最能打的人，人在身边还怕护不住她么。

思及此，陆大人冲门外的岑福喊道：“岑福，去厨房端些点心，龙井酥别忘了，再来两碗甜汤。”

门外的岑福听令，再次印证了自己的结论：一丁点哭声都没听到，这会儿还要吃的，嗯陆大人是绝对的铁面无私。


End file.
